DWMA's Vigilante
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: This is going into my Red Hood Archive! After the events of Arkham Knight, Jason Todd AKA Red Hood has become a meister of DWMA. But he's only a meister during the daytime, at night...he's the anti-hero Red Hood. This story is rated M for the Red Hood material along with lemons. Plus this is going to be a Jason/Harem story as well. So please Read and Review if possible! 100% A/U!
1. The Joke Is On Me!

Chapter 1: The Joke's On Me!

A Vigilante in the DWMA?

(Opening A/N: What if Jason Todd AKA the Red Hood had a connection of meisters and weapons who help him in his everlasting battle of Justice. And he happens to be a meister in training by day, but he becomes the antiheroic vigilante Red Hood But the DWMA is under attack by the league of assassins. Along with the man that had brought back Jason from death, Ra's Al Ghul. But in order for the assassins to get to the DWMA, they'd have to get past the Red Hood, who isn't afraid to spill blood. But he isn't alone in his quest of bloody justice. He is also joined by his friends Maka Albarn, Soul "Eater" Evans, Black Star, Tsubaki, Elizabeth "Liz" Thompson, Patricia "Patty" Thompson, Death The Kid, and last but certainly not least, Blair. These DWMA students and the anti-heroic vigilante must join together to bring down the league of assassins. This is an alternate universe along with this being a Red Hood style crossover which means there will be a lot of guns being in here, plus the events are happening post Arkham Knight along with the guns, the attire, and voice, also the meisters along with weapons are going to be 21+ drinking age. Plus this is a Jason/Harem story. This story is rated M for Blood and Gore, Graphic Violence, Adult Language, Nudity, Rape, and Strong Sexual Content. Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater Or Red Hood for they are rightfully owned by Atsushi Ōkubo along with DC comics. So, without further ado, let's get started!)

 **A Sound Soul,**

 **Dwells Within A Sound Mind,**

 **And A Sound Body.**

My name is Jason Peter Todd, and if probably don't know, I am the anti-hero vigilante the Red Hood. I kill in the name of Justice, but those who stand in my way, will be another body for my count. But just like every night, I usually have the same reoccurring nightmare of when I was killed by the Joker.

"Do you have anything you wish to say?" Joker asked me as I was beaten to a bloody pulp and given up hope that Bruce wasn't coming for me.

"My name is Jason Todd." I said weakly the Joker held the camera right in front of me.

"And who do you hate?" Joker asked, I had to admit...Bruce was at fault for leaving me with the psychotic clown prince of crime.

"Batman." I answered, I had just given up hope that Bruce was going to save me.

"You see bats, he's not yours anymore, he's mine. Anywho, care to tell me who the big bad bat is?" Joker asked, and he had a pistol in his hand, this made me crack.

I had to tell him that Bruce was Batman, but it didn't even matter since I was going to die anyway.

"Of course sir, it's-" I said, and there was a bullet placed in my chest, and as the shot connected, I tipped back in the chair knowing that my life was coming to an end.

"Oh silly me, nobody likes a tattle-tale. You see, this is what happens when you bring your friends into this twisted little game of ours." Joker said, but usually he decided to finish me off with another shot, when that happened, that's when I usually wake up drenched in sweat.

Maka was sleeping next to me, I couldn't tell if we truly did it last night, but I was probably having some kind of out of body experience if we did. And it turns out she was naked. The sheet we shared was the only thing covering her body, I laid back down on the bed, Maka then wakes up to see if there was anything wrong.

"Did you have another bad dream Jason?" Maka asked, yeah it was the same one I've been having since Joker killed me.

"I'll be fine Maka, just go back to sleep." I replied, but she knew that I was killed once and it might happen again.

Since I was already up, I got out of bed and decided to do some morning exercises. Blair was in her cat form and sleeping, I had to be careful not to wake her.

"Jason, you do realize it's three in the morning right?" Blair asked, she still had her eyes shut.

For me, I had to train with Bruce in the waking hours of the morning, I mean this type of habit I can't break.

"Just keep sleeping Blair, pretend that I'm not here." I said, and I began to do a handstand and turned them into pushups.

This brought me back to when I was young and still with Bruce as the boy wonder, it was the happiest day of my life when I donned the red and yellow suit becoming the sidekick of the Dark Knight, but it all came crashing down when the Joker captured me and brought me to Arkham Asylum. I could remember getting beaten, branded, and shot by the clown. But it wasn't long before I decided to settle a score with Bruce, but Bruce talked me out of revenge and that's when I decided to become the Red Hood, a murderous vigilante who kills in the name of justice. School started at 8:00 and now it was time for me to go out on my nightly justice patrol. So I slipped out of the window without Blair noticing me, she then woke up and noticed that I just left. Then I pulled out my phone and called my partner who also happens to be my weapon at the DWMA, his name is Lobo, and he happens to be my weapon as well. Lobo can transform in two twelve different weapons six guns and six different blunt weapons as well.

"Time to go to work." I said, I then hung up the phone and got my Ducati sports bike out.

As soon as I started my bike, I realized that I just picked up a hitchhiker who happens to be a fellow meister, it was Maka.

"Look Jason, I know that you're a vigilante. But I do worry about you, if anything happens, if you take a bullet, then what are going to say to Lord Death about it?" Maka asked, and it turns out that she does draw a good point.

And if anything happens to me or Maka, then we're going to be up shit creek without a paddle. So we headed over to a building that overlooked a bank.

"I see that you brought Maka with you." Lobo said as he handed me a pair of binoculars, now it was game time.

Word on the street was, that some group of thugs were planning on doing a midnight bank heist. Luckily we were the first on the scene, the front was on full lockdown and inside the bank was a lot of money inside it, but who would want to steal money from Lord Death?

"Down there, someone's setting up a bomb at the front door." Maka said, they look like thugs that work for Two-Face.

Now the question that's plaguing me is if that's Two-Face's crew, what the hell are they doing here in Death City?

The bank doors blew open and they went inside, now it was time for Maka, Lobo, and I to distribute some vigilante justice to the villains of the night.

"Two Face wants all the money we can get from this bank here." The lead thug said, and we were outside the bank and Lobo hands Maka a semiautomatic handgun to use, she knew that she didn't want anything bad happen to us.

"Remember we kill in the name of Justice, so it either us or them, and if they don't hesitate, why should you?" I said, Maka knew that she wanted to kill some bad guys as well.

It turns out that Maka knew how to use handguns as well since we taught her to do it going to the firing range after classes and doing our homework as well.

"It's time for you to say your prayers." I said as I pulled out my pistols and began to have the thugs surround me.

Lobo grabbed one guy and snapped his neck like a twig, but the thugs began to shoot at him but shooting Lobo and trying to kill him is like trying to kill Superman without any kryptonite. Bullets didn't affect my partner, and he healed from the wounds that were inflicted to him instantly. Now it was my turn to inflict some bullet damage to the thugs. I had the thugs dead in my sights, and it was time for some good old fashioned bloodshed. The first guy tried running up to me and he was met with two bullets to the head. The second guy had a bullet through the chest hitting his heart killing him instantly, the third guy was shot in the throat as the bullet severed his carotid artery and he bled to death. The fourth guy tried to punch me and I bashed his nose and placed a bullet into the busted cartilage, but I was done there, I placed the gun over his left eye and pulled the trigger blowing his brains out. Maka had the leader at gunpoint, she wanted to know who was behind the whole robbery.

"Who's calling the shots?" Maka asked as she placed the pistol under the lead thug's chin with the intent to pull the trigger.

"It was Two-Face's idea." The lead thug said and Maka pulled the trigger on the pistol and she killed the lead thug, just then I got a call from Harvey "Two-Face" Dent.

"I know that you're trying to distribute justice in Death City, but was it really necessary to kill those guys?" Harvey asked, but I'm an anti-hero.

"So that's why I'm putting a hit on you and the whole DWMA, so I'd suggest you should watch your backs from now on." Two-Face added, now we got contract on us. And it turns out that the whole DWMA is in trouble. How is Lord Death going to respond to all of this and how is he going to handle the fact that I'm a vigilante? Tune in next time to find out…

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Well guys, this is just a start. So if you like, then feel free to drop a review, a fave, and/or follow. And if anyone has any ideas, then feel free to add it to either your reviews or PM them to me. I'll give you the credit of the idea because I'm looking for continuous improvement. And if you ask to please update, all I ask is please give me some time. I got other projects to work on. So, until the next action filled chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	2. The Joker's Return!

Chapter 2: The Joker's Return!

The Clown Prince Becomes A Kishin?

(Opening A/N: Okay G King! I see where you're coming from, so yeah let's bring back the clown prince of crime, the jester of genocide, the one, the only, The Joker! And he's planning on becoming a Kishin. In fact he's planning on becoming the most evil and vile kishin ever! But the only thing that's going to stop him is Lord Death and the DWMA along with his arch nemesis Jason Todd. Anyway, here's the next chapter.)

 **A Sound Soul,**

 **Dwells Within A Sound Mind,**

 **And A Sound Body.**

[DWMA, 7:56 A.M.]

We had four minutes before the class began, in fact I was bright eyed and bushy tailed. I was sitting next to Maka as we waited for class to begin. But Professor Stein called me, Maka, Lobo, and Soul to Lord Death's office. A trip to the headmaster's office, I just hope he didn't find out about me being a vigilante. Because I'd like to keep my meister life along with the life of the vigilante separate. Then all the feeling of being found out hit like a freight train. My body couldn't move, so I quickly slithered behind Maka and let her open the door.

"What's your malfunction Jason?" Maka asked, I started to break into a nervous sweat.

"U-u-h, I-I don't th-think I can f-face Lord D-Death." I stuttered, I was really scared that Lord Death will find out that I'm a vigilante and he could expel me from the DWMA.

"Maka...CHOP!" Maka said as she slammed her book into my head as angry chibi Maka faces appeared, and I was laying flat on the ground. "Seriously Jason, grow a pair." She also added, with a bulging vein sticking out the side of her forehead.

Damn, that really freaking hurts! Soul then grabs me by the back of my jacket and I got back up on my feet.

"Watch the jacket." I said, as I readjusted the jacket with the red hood.

"Seriously, you're attached to that Jacket of yours?" Soul asked, and yes, this jacket is the symbol of me being the Red Hood.

We walked through the halls which was kinda scary to me because of the Guillotines that hung over my head, I had that initial fear that if one of those comes down and I'm under it, then it would cleave me in two. When we reached Lord Death's office, there was a chair and a mirror, but no Lord Death. Maka then placed her hand on my back letting me know that the way to talk to Lord Death was by using the mirror.

"You do the honors, Jason." Maka said as I headed to the mirror, I then exhaled on the mirror causing some fog to appear on it.

"42-42-564, whatever you need, knock on Death's door." I chanted as I wrote the numbers on the mirror.

Just then, the mirror began to ripple like it was water, and it changed to seeing a black figure wearing a goofy white mask.

"Hello, Lord Death? Can you hear me?" Maka asked and Lord Death quickly replied to her question.

"What's up, it's good to see you all, listen Jason, I know you have met this strange fellow once, he keeps bringing up your name." Lord Death said, and he showed an image of the Joker and that just made my blood boil with rage.

I was making fists and gritting my teeth in anger and rage. I can't believe that this son of a bitch is still fucking alive!

"Jason, calm down." Maka said sternly, she didn't understand the things that psycho did to me, and that same stuff gave me nightmares every night.

"No! You don't understand! He's the one who killed me! He's the one who made me who I am!" I snapped, then I dropped to my hands and knees as tears began to well up in my face.

I was having mixed emotions, how is he still alive? I thought he died in Arkham City. But then, Maka wrapped her arms around me, she was trying to reassure me that everything was going to be all right.

"Jason, you shouldn't work yourself up over this. I think it'd be best if you went and told Lord Death the truth." Maka said, what if the Joker got to Soul, Maka, and all the others? Turned them into copies of me? What should I do then?

"Lord Death, I know that man, he calls himself the Joker, in fact, my former mentor Bruce Wayne and I used to fight him on certain occasions, this guy is really bad news. In fact, you see this J that's branded on the left side of my face here? He did that to me along with torturing me and he even tried to kill me. I knew because I used to be a sidekick to Batman, I was the second Robin." I confessed, Lord Death then knew the pain that was buried deep within me.

"Oh that's right, it was during the whole Scarecrow Halloween stunt that they unmasked Batman and everyone knew that Batman was Bruce Wayne. And you used to be the second Robin you say?" Lord Death asked, I nodded yes as a sign that I was Batman's second sidekick.

"Jason, I never knew. Why didn't you tell me all about this? I mean I didn't want to upset you." Lord Death said, but the only question was how did someone manage to revive the Joker?

"Was there any possible way that someone could be able to bring back the Joker? I mean he was cremated." I said, and there was an answer for that…

"It turns out that a necromancer brought the Joker back from the afterlife to devour human souls and he's planning on becoming a very powerful kishin." Lord Death stated, and that's not a good sign if someone is using necromancing magic to revive one of the most dangerous villains in all of the world.

Plus the Joker is in a league all of his own, in fact no one could be able to control the madness that he has in his mind. Just then Black Star and Tsubaki showed up, Tsubaki knew that there was rage within me, she also embraced me in a hug as well.

"Jason, I'm here for you as well, listen, we'll help you defeat that clown." Tsubaki said, then the rage just disappeared.

"Oh and about the bank robbery that happened last night, I knew that you were the vigilante that did that Jason, and I gotta say, I know that you're trying to distribute justice by killing the guilty, but all I ask for is that you keep your studies up during the day if you're going to be a meister of the DWMA." Lord Death said, so I guess that if I'm going to be the best meister, then I'll have to do what I can to keep my grades up.

"Alright Lord Death, I, Jason Peter Todd, hereby devote my studies to become the best meister in the DWMA." I pledged, and that just inspired Lord Death to see me be a meister by day and a vigilante by night.

"In fact, I'll help him with his studies during the day, and help him fight for justice at night." Maka said, she chose to fight alongside me.

"Alright, but first things first, consider this as an extracurricular activity, you're going to need to master your deepest fear. Maka, would you do the honors?" Lord Death asked, and Maka pulled out some type of powder, was it the same fear powder that Scarecrow used? Maka then blew the powder in my face and my vision became blurry.

"What did you just blow in my face?" I asked in a slurred voice, just then Maka laid me down on the floor.

"Remember, master your fear and come back to us alive, alright?" Maka asked in a slow deep voice, then my vision went to black, I still couldn't see anything, that's when I realized that my greatest fear was the time that I was Robin and that I was killed by the Joker.

"Maka, are you there?" I asked, but then the sack was removed and there stood the clown, he looked at me like Maka didn't even exist.

"Who's this 'Maka' you speak of Jason? Is she your precious little girlfriend?" Joker cooed, he had a crowbar in his hands about to hit me with it.

"Jason, can you hear me? The only way you can beat the fear is through happiness, think of the happiest part of your past. Something that really made you just excited, that's the key to beating fear." Maka said, her voice echoed into my fear, in fact the only memory I had was when I first joined Bruce and became Robin.

I just needed to focus on that good memory and hopefully I can use it to my advantage, but there's also another thing that made me happy, all of my friends at the DWMA, Lobo, Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty. In fact, they're the ones that give me strength. I focused on both of those good memories and they give me the ability to conquer my fear of being killed by the Joker.

"I'm not scared of being killed by you anymore Joker, in fact, I want to thank you for making me who I am today." I said and the restraints around my wrists and ankles disappeared.

And hearing Maka's voice gave me not only the courage to overcome my fear, But having the support of all of my friends, gave me all the hope I could ever ask for.

"My, my, Jason, it seems that you managed to have some sort of strength, so tell me, is it with your wee little friends?" Joker asked, and yes, my bond with my friends is my form of strength.

"Unlike you Joker, my friends are my strength. And I'm willing to walk through hellfire for them. But let me ask you this, would you do the same for Harley Quinn?" I asked, but that selfish clown only cares about himself, poor Harleen was placed into Stockholm syndrome through the clown but all I could feel was guilt for Harley.

But that's when I woke and found all of my friends surrounding me, but for some weird reason, I feel I really wanted to drop kick someone.

"Is it just me or is Jason more of an idiot for thinking that he overcame his fear of his own death?" Soul asked, and Maka signalled everyone to back up from me and Soul.

"Well, Soul, I hope you're ready for this…Red, DROP KICK!" I shouted as I ran towards Soul and drop kicked him right in the face, angry chibi me faces appeared, and as soon as my foot connected with his face, he flew a good 2-3 feet backwards and he landed on his back.

He was totally unconscious when my drop kick connected with him. Lord Death was hanging his head in shame yet he knew that I just had to do it because Soul was rubbing me the wrong way.

"Well as much I hate to sugar coat this, but I still think it's going to be a good while before you can take on the Joker. And you along with Lobo might need to improve on being a meister/weapon pair." Lord Death stated, and I was itching for a good fight with a kishin.

"Alright, I'm itching for a fight, you got something that I could start off with?" I asked, and Lord Death had just the job.

"Well, I got just the thing, there's been a report that people have been seeing a lot of kishin in Hong Kong. And these kishin are killing and eating a lot of innocent souls. Jason, you and Lobo go to Hong Kong and defeat the kishin there." Lord Death said, and now it seems that we were off to Hong Kong in search of some kishin.

[Hong Kong, The Next Day…]

After arriving in Hong Kong, I was getting a weird sensation in the pit of my stomach. In fact there were five kishin total.

"It seems that we got ourselves a meister and a weapon from the DWMA, so Lord Death sent you to collect our souls huh? Well, you're than welcome to try." The first kishin said, and both Lobo and I were prepared to fight.

"Lobo,baseball bat." I said, and Lobo changed into one of his twelve weapon forms.

Luckily, Lobo and I find our bond to be the best meister/weapon pair. Unlike Soul and Maka who usually bicker like an old married couple. But now, it was time to focus on the kishin that are wreaking havoc on us.

"Okay Jason, let's say we show these kishin how an alien bounty hunter and a vigilante work side by side." Lobo said, and that just put a smile on my face.

The Kishin lunged at us, but I did a backflip to dodge the attack. Thank you Bruce for all of your training you've given me. So I retaliated with a swing from Lobo as he connected with the kishin and sends him flying through a wall.

"Lobo, sword." I said, and Lobo transformed into a sword.

The second kishin lunged right at us, and using Lobo's sword form, we cut the kishin open and he changed into a kishin egg. One down, four to go. The first kishin came screaming out of the hole in the wall that we helped create. He tried to lunge at us but with no avail, all of his attacks were all just for show. At a time like this, I think it'd be best to play some music, so I pulled out an MP3 player and pressed play.

[Song: Welcome To The Jungle Artist: Guns 'N Roses Genre: Rock]

As soon as the guitar riffs hit my eardrums, this just brought me into the zone. The first tried to slash me, but I managed to cut off his arm using Lobo's sword form. But I wasn't done just yet, the second swipe with lobo was the lethal one as I aimed to decapitate the monster. After the second swipe, the first kishin transformed into an egg. That's number two, now for three. The third kishin, however was looking to avenge his two fallen comrades, but it was time to see if he can transform into Desert Eagle.

"Lobo, change to desert eagle form please." I said, and he transformed into a powerful pistol.

The third charged at us, and he took three shots of concentrated soul wavelengths and he turned into a kishin egg. Two left, the fourth didn't put up much of a fight and we killed him with a direct headshot. And Number five was looking for avenge the four fallen kishin brothers, But alas, he shared the same fate as that of the other kishin but he had a direct shot to the head. And the final kishin turned into an egg, Lobo went back to his normal form, and began to devour all five kishin eggs.

"Well, mission accomplished, let's head home." Lobo said, and I was all for it, I mean it was going to be a long hard road before we even have a chance to take on the Joker. And God knows, that I will have my revenge.

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Well guys, I got some bad news, I just got fired from my job and now, I'm unemployed, man this totally sucks! But sometimes, you just gotta keep moving forward. That's how I look at things! But anyway, feel free to drop a review, and as always favorites along with follows are always welcome along with being optional. Plus if anyone has any ideas for future chapters, then feel free to leave them in your reviews or PM to me. I'm always looking for continuous improvement. So until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


End file.
